Legend of Demon Lord
by priestess chazee
Summary: No book guide from their late mother. Amanajaku’s spirit is resting well. Lord Oda awaken striking terror in the land. Catch this continuation of Ghost Stories. Surely it will bring you chills with the twist and turns of the Story. Will good prevail?
1. Just a preview

**Legend of the Demon Lord**

By priestess chazee**  
**

**Disclaimer:**I am not the owner of Ghost at School, along with it the characters mentioned in this stories.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Striking terror is one thing that I hope I could give you as we venture together in the unknown world of ghosts, spirits, poltergeists and others. In this story we joined our friends namely Momoko, Hajime, Leo, Keichiro and Satsuki in their adventure in the unknown owns more. I hope I made a good job in this story, and hear a good reviews from you. Thanks. So here is a short preview of the story.

**Just a preview**

_In the end of my mother__'s funeral service. Keichiro, dad and I headed home. Everything is peaceful now since the last battle in the old school. Mom's ghost diary is now blank. I guess there is nothing wrong now. Momoko is in junior high. Leo, Hajime and myself is in the seventh grade. Keichiro is starting third grade as well in school. We still all hang out together after school. It is morning and I'm ready to face my day. –Satsuki._

_Starting of a new school year, hope I can invite more students into my club about the paranormals. Even things are peaceful now there are a lot of intriguing legends still needs to be researched in here. Anyway there is only Satsuki, Hajime, Momoko and myself. Wait should I include Keichiro? He is still a kid. Anyway good luck for this school year guys. –Leo_

_Hmmm… checking out a lot of site huh Leo? Well you do that there is nothing more for me to do in here anyway. Wonder where Satsuki is anyway? Is she alright? Hey don't get me wrong I don't have a crush on her. I prefer Momoko anytime than Satsuki. Let's go guys! –Hajime_

_A wonderful day to start with, the others are waiting for me I am sure of it. I must be running late. I woke up late this morning having a hard time sleeping lately. Strange dreams has been appearing in the night, and it keeps me awake. Those are only dreams and nothing more. Can't wait to see them again. –Momoko_

_I miss Amanajaku, sis. At least he kept his promise that we would pick daffodils together. Right, a new year and I am ready to start. Sis is everything going to be okey this year? I hope so monster scares me. –Keichiro_

Peaceful isn't it for these children until a series of unfortunate events happened releasing each key that hides a horrendous past. No book guide from their late mother to guide them in the battle against the spirit. Amanajaku's spirit is resting well. They now only have the experiences they have from their previous encounters along with Amanajaku back then. Now, they are only five of them against the unknown spirits creeping from the old school building and other sites in the city. Turning Japan into a living hell for the living and a festive occasion for the dead. Terrorizing with blood and gore throughout the land. Finding the key and the epicenter of this source is the only way to stop this spirit.

Leo as their guide on the spirits using his knowledge and resources gather from different sources, the cards that Momoko received from a filled with dark magic along with her gift as a natural psychic, the bravery of Hajime with the blood of the warrior, and the blood that flows between Satsuki and Keichiro with the items left behind by their mother, and their bond of friendship is the only hope for Japan to survive this terror. A fight for the survival of the human race lies on the shoulder on the five children. With the support of some spirit to put the spirits back to rest and let peace once more reign. Sacrifices shall be made. Blood must scatter.

As the spirits they have fought against once more rises from their rest. Taking souls after souls with them offered to be made to the demon master itself "Oda" or the so-called Demon Lord. Making death appearing materialized before them. Losing the people around them. They must move fast to stop this chaos before this darkness spread throughout the nation and take over the world.

**End note:**Hope you are interested in this story. As series of undead arises before them, their journey starts here, vanquishing and putting evil back to rest. Death chasing them one by one, and series of unfortunate events. So here I end, and let me hear your reviews if you are interested to read this. So I can resume with this story.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Ghost at School or any of the character's mentioned here.

**Author's note:** Hoped you enjoyed my preview and now let us begin with the real story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

_It was a wonderful day and the beginning of the school year__, it has been more than a year that we moved here and I am looking forward to this day. Can't wait to start. Hurry up I must get dressed I still have to cook breakfast today. _Satsuki running around the house

"Keichiro wake up now or else we will be late." Keichiro still sound as sleep "Come on Keichiro wake up." Shaking her brother furiously.

"What?" Keichiro half awake. "Oh Yea" running towards the bathroom.

"Now let us see here." Satsuki looking in the refrigerator. Some eggs, nori, rice, and sausage. This would do. I just need to heat the chicken as well, for lunch."

She cooked and prepared the food and didn't even break a sweat.

After breakfast…

"Don't worry about Keichiro dad? I will accompany him to school now." Satsuki said to her dad.

"Thanks Satsuki, I better go now. I am running late there is a new site we are developing near Nagoya."

"Okay, dad will you be late later?" She asked

"Maybe. I will just call" dad replied.

"Let's go Keichiro." Satsuki called after Keichiro.

On the way to school they met up with Hajime and Leo. Talking about the new games that had been released. Momoko caught up with them.

"Sorry guys I woke up late today. I haven't had a descent sleep for the past few days. I have been waking up with strange dreams." Momoko catching her breath

"Oh it's alright, we were also running late anyway. Let hurry." Satsuki said happily.

They reached school and immediately went straight to the gym where the welcome assembly is being held. Welcoming the students back to school, rules also are mentioned, old and new teachers are presented and warnings, events were lastly mentioned.

In the class they greeted one another and the classes begun..

In the other side of the campus the old school building, a couple of students wandered along the hallway.

"Hey, let's head back this place gives me the creeps!" Tetsu said shakily.

"What do you mean? Don't tell you are scared we have been here for only 5 minutes now you want to back out?" Yori stupidly trying to be brave.

"Why aren't you scared? You know this place is haunted?" Tetsu sounded more scared than ever. "If you want to continue you can go on your own."

"Scared are you, for heaven's sake it's daytime and nothing here can scare you." Yori sounding more annoyed than scared.

They stopped in front of the old lady statue. Tetsu is really scared he scanned everywhere and everything he saw scared him. He was registering in his mind. _Nothing is here. Nothing is here. Nothing is here._ But the old lady statue blinked. Tetsu froze.

"Tetsu stop squirming now. Nothing is wrong." As she grabbed his hands. "Your hands really cold. You must be really scared."

"Th- th-the eyes th-t-t-th-hey m-mm—mm-moved." Tetsu sounding more scared than usual.

"What that's impossible." Yori said.

"But they did. If you won't go I am really out of here." Tetsu threatened her.

"If you want to live, then live." Yori really annoyed now. _Guys! Who needs them?_

Tetsu scared out of his wits as he saw the statue moved again. Pushed Yori out of the way. Run away as fast as he could. Yori trying to regain her balance grabbed the statue's arm by mistake The force of the pull was too much the statue fell on top her stabbing her right through her stomach as she fell on the ground. As blood flowed out of the wound, she yelled. "Tetsu wait!, help!!! Tetsu come back!!! Please!! Help!!" She waited for him to come to help her. She waited and waited for Tetsu to come back but he didn't. Feeling blood draining away from her body. Hatred started to filled her heart. She yelled Tetsu once more then she died. Her blood drained away fast, living Yori pale as a chalk. The blood runs to the floor as if it was alive, reaching to the pedestal where the statue of the old lady stood forming a seal shaped of a round Lotus.

Tetsu heard the scream of help but he didn't return. He continued on running and running until he reached the new building and entered the classroom. Sweating and breathing hard.

Hajime who was seated beside him. "Hey Tetsu, are you alright? You looked like you have seen a ghost?"

Tetsu catching his breath. "huh? No, I didn't. I was just running late that's all."

Hajime replied "Oh, really now? I guess you are in luck the teacher haven't arrived yet."

"Yea, better late than never." Hajime said.

Satsuki joined in the conversation. "Hey where's Yori?"

Looking guilty defensively Tetsu said, "I don't know."

"I guess she must be running late." Satsuki went ahead and seated on her seat.

_Yea, she is…_

The teacher arrived and the class had started. It was really long and really boring.

"Man, it is only the first day back and he expect us to be ready for a quiz. He is worst as ever." Hajime complained.

"So you won't study for tomorrow?" Satsuki said indignantly. "It's really like you. You know Hajime?"

"Hey guys, it is just the end of the first day and there you go again." Leo intervened. Looking at Tetsu acting really weird.

"Hey Tetsu, what going on?" Leo focused his attention towards him

"Nothing is wrong." Tetsu sounding weirder.

"You missed Yori don't you?" Leo introjected.

"Funny, she didn't come in today. Come to think of it. It's only the first day of school" Satsuki added.

"Yea." Tetsu standing up and run out of the room before anymore questions pops out.

"Well that Tetsu is a strange person, Isn't he?" Hajime standing from his desk and joined Leo and Satsuki and went out.

That night Yori's mom contacted all Yori's classmate wondering if she went with them for the night. Tetsu denied this incident so nothing can be linked with him. Yori left for school alone and nobody saw them together. So Tetsu is clear in his lies.

The following morning at school… The whole class was talking about the disappearance of Yori even the faculty talked about it. What kind of tragedy is this just the first of school had begun and now there is this problem? This talks lasted a few days.

One morning, a janitor who was passing by the old building started to a strong stench. He went in and investigated. He found a body of a girl lying near the pedestal. She was white as paper. The statue that penetrated her stomach was back on the pedestal. No stain, not even a single drop of blood found around the body. Not even a stain from her clothes. Even the wound was gone. He immediately went to the principal's office and reported what he saw. A group of police and EMT went to the scene. They pronounce the girl identified as Yori died yesterday early morning according to their report.

After school, students talked about this incident endlessly. This also caught Leo's attention and was really excited to look for answers in the internet.

"A mystery can't be solved?" Leo said excitedly.

"Yea, a mystery. Do you know words out that they found the body? She was really white like the blood was drained out of her body." Hajime said sounding more elated.

"Yea, and you know that they have found any marking or wound on her body?" Leo added

"How can you say that Yori died and all you could think is this?" Satsuki said sadly and defensively looking at both of them.

"Hey don't get excited Satsuki. Well don't you find it odd of the incident. The police can't find anything that link to her case." Hajime said strongly

"This might be work of a cult? Or witchcraft perhaps? Who knows?" Leo also added.

Momoko was silent hearing about the details about the incident of Yori. Shocked and nervous as she was trying to compose herself. Looking really worried. _This sounds really familiar. The events and about Yori. Was the dream real? If so then she was not alone in the first place. A boy was with her. __Maybe that dream was just a coincidence that's all. Was she really Yori?_

"Momoko?? Are you okey?" Keichiro asked her wondering why she was sweating a lot.

"Oh? Yea, I'm okey." Don't worry." She said trying to put a smile on her face, then paid more attention in the intense discussion the group was having.

"Satsuki let's go home now. I'm getting hungry." Keichiro started to complain

"Well let's start heading home now. See you tomorrow" Satsuki said to the group

As they went their separate ways, Satsuki, Hajime and Keichiro headed in the same direction since they are only neighbors. The walk home was silent and nobody broke the silent. Hajime kept on staring Satsuki all the way. While Keichiro was singing happily the song they started during their music class. Satsuki noticed Hajime's stares and started to blush.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's next? 

"Wow Satsuki your really red now." Giggling sounds…

"Keichiro stop saying that."

"Hey what's that Tetsu is absent?"

"Yea, they say he was having high fever lately."

"I think I just saw Yori?"

* * *

**End notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember this is only the beginning. So let me hear your reviews and I would show you the next of the story. Let me say this. As we go deeper in this story. A lot of thing will be revealed. So update yourself with this story and I would gladly show you the world of the undead.

Don't forget pls review!! I want to hear your comments and suggestion for this story to exceed your expectations... Thanks..

Love, j'wee


	3. Chapter 2 Mischievous Incidence

**Author's note****s: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope that it would strike fear and cloud your minds with mysteries on this chapter..

* * *

Chapter 2: MISCHIEVOUS INCIDENCE

_Two weeks after Yori passing, rumors have died down__ about her death. Her family moved to their relatives back in their own province in Nakajima. Leo has searched for answers but he ended with nothing. He look into a lot of forum and the sites he now regarding the incident. He also setup a webpage forum. But to be disappointed only few have joined in their discussion. Saying that it was witchcraft or a satanic cult in action. No leads were gathered anymore. He was really upset about the results in his investigation towards the paranormals. He didn't lost any hope either. The police have already removed the yellow tape that closed the area in the old school building. Strange things also had happened after the passing and Momoko still is having this weird dreams. –Satsuki._

At the school grounds during lunch, Momoko, Hajime, Leo, Satsuki and Keichiro ate lunch together under a blossoming cherry blossom tree.

"At this rate the paranormals are going to be clueless of the incident." Leo started the conversation.

"Can't you stop talking about the incident already? Rumors and speculations has ended and the police also didn't have anything either to prove that this incident is just a murder by an unknown person." Satsuki starting to be annoyed with Leo and his investigation.

"Don't be so harsh Satsuki. You know we have already dealt with a lot of this stuff in the last school year, and we are very successful in these matters. Imagine that we were able to place the spirit back to their resting place even the strongest of all." Hajime voiced out full of confident and proud.

"You sounded like you are full of confidence now, do you?" Satsuki sounded annoyed. "back then we were lucky to have an assistant from Amanajaku and that helped us a lot." Now she is more annoyed.

The two kept on arguing about it. Momoko was just staring at them minding her own lunch with Keichiro who was enjoying his. Momoko kept on thinking of the visions she had during at night. Somehow she felt she didn't sleep for a week or two as if she was in a trance at night.

Suddenly Miss Gimato a homeroom teacher saw them together. She called out Hajime and Leo to assist her with some boxes that needs to be brought to the old building for storage. Leo and Hajime got the boxes and went alone.

"Even though we had passed this area a lot of this, this place gives me the creeps even at daytime." Hajime told Leo

"I couldn't agree more. Let's hurry up and catch up with Satsuki." Leo immediately added.

"Hey didn't we just passed the hallway where Yori's body was found?" Hajime blurted at once.

"Huh? Yea. That old lady statue as well as that pedestal was the indication. They say after the incident they need to move that out of the way and into the room. But they weren't successful though. They said even 4 strong man tried to move that but I wouldn't budge. They think that it was nailed to the floor. The students made some speculation relating the statue to the incident to Yori. To some conclusions that she just came here alone, hit her head and died." said Leo.

"No kidding. So we need to pass that area since the door room is just in front of it." Hajime was amazed and scared.

Slowly they went along that corridor where Yori's body was found. Hajime put down the box that he was carrying, accidentally hitting the pedestal of the old lady statue. They entered the room and left the boxes inside. They walked out of the room and saw something red pouring out from the eyes of the statue. Hajime was busy talking about his speculation about Yori's death. Leo took a closer look. "I-i-ii-t's bb-bblbb-lood!!!!" Upon hearing that, Hajime took noticed of the statue and both of them hurriedly run towards the exit and went back to the group.

"Are the two okey?" Momoko smiled at them. "It seems that the two of you has just seen a ghost."

Panting so hard Hajime said. "You shouldn't kid about these things. Do you know the statue that was beside Yori the time they found the body. There was blood flowing from its eyes!"

"Is it really true, Hajime?" Keichiro frightened question

"Stop scaring Keichiro!" Satsuki furiously said, "Hajime you are such a pig!"

"Yea, it did happened. We were there." Leo confirming the story.

Momoko facing on the direction of the old school building. She saw a girl's figure but she was wearing a samurai armor and gears. With eyes that shines bright red watching them. _She looks familiar. Have I seen her before?_

"Hajime? What's that on your jacket?" Keichiro pointing a stain on his jacket.

Hajime saw the stain and it was dried. Leo and Satsuki also took notice on the stain.

"You didn't have that stain before you went in the old school building did you Hajime?" Satsuki asked doubtfully.

"Yea, I didn't noticed that stain either upto now." Hajime confirming.

Then he remembered that he hit the statue's pedestal when he dropped the box to the floor. _No. It couldn't be could it? It can't be blood? Can it be? That's impossible or is it very possible. The statue bled blood._

"Oh no, look at the time. We better get going now." Satsuki said hurriedly

"Okey, see you late." Momoko went to her class and the group started to head of to their classes as well.

_It was home economics. __Hajime and Satsuki are partners. As for me.. well.. I ended up with Tetsu. Tetsu doesn't seem to look well. He was sweating a whole lot and breathing really hard. He was looking pale as well. How could one person be so pale than he is right now? –Leo_

Miss Negiza our homeroom teacher took notice at Tetsu. "Are you okey, Tetsu?"

Facing the teacher he couldn't but suddenly he collapse. Bringing down some cups, breaking them to pieces as he fell. Students started to panic. Miss Negiza ordered Leo to go to the nurse's office to seek assistance while she tended Tetsu. Leo told the nurse what had just happened and she immediately called for an EMT for assistance. The nurse went to homeroom after she made the call.

She examined Tetsu. He was feverishly hot, sweating profusely, breathing heavily and he become very pale than before. His lips where starting to turn blue and breathing shallow. As the EMT arrived, they took him away and towards the nearest hospital.

_Few days have passed, Tetsu was still absent. Rumors in their class spread __once again. No news from his family as well. Miss Negiza only requested prayers from the class to help Tetsu. The faculty now troubled with the health issue that Tetsu has been involve. The hospital committee made a thorough inspection of the classrooms that can give link to the cause of his illness. Even Tetsu's house has been thoroughly checked. They could found a thing. Only traces of blood on the things Tetsu owned and nothing more. They suspected that he was only having a bleeding disorder. Is it really the truth? –Hajime_

School was cancelled due to the ongoing investigation by the hospital committee. Hajime, Satsuki, Momoko and Leo decided to pay a visit to Tetsu in the hospital. Keichiro tagged along since he was alone at home. They brought fresh yellow dandelions to give to Tetsu and wish him well. The nurse in the station pointed for us the room Tetsu was in. They went in his room, and saw an IV bottle and pack of blood that was transfusing to Tetsu. He seems to have color now and he was already doing fine.

"Hi Tetsu! How have you been?" Satsuki said as she went in. "Here some flowers for you." She offered them

"Hi Satsuki, Leo, Hajime and Momoko. Oh Keichiro, too." Tetsu responded happily. "I'm doing better now the doctors said I will be able to go home in a couple of days or so. I will be here just for further observation."

"That's good news. So you can't wait to be back. Don't you?" Hajime said

"Yea, you bet!" Tetsu trying to sound more energetic. _I hope I won't be back in that school. I left Yori... I left Yori behind… behind to die. _Guilt run in his mind.

They continued on their conversation. Until it was already 3 pm. They bade their good byes and best wishes for Tetsu and left. In the hallway of the hospital they came across with three hooded figures. They just thought that these were just only monks. Momoko who saw one of their faces. _The one looks familiar to me. Have I seen that person before? Where?_As they left the hospital and headed home.

_The following day, Inspector Nagasaki knocked on my door.__ –Satsuki_

"Good morning! I am Inspector Nagasaki of the Metropolitan Police." showing his ID at the same time. "Is Miss Satsuki there?" The police said.

"Good morning. Yes, I am Satsuki." She replied.

"Did you and your friends visit Tetsu yesterday in the hospital?" he inquired.

"Yes, we did. Is there something wrong Inspector?"

"He disappeared. Did you know about anything of his where about?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help you on that. He didn't said a word at all."

"That's alright. Thank you for your time Miss Satsuki."

"You're welcoming inspector."

Both of them bowed and bid farewell.

_Another rumor has spread again in the campus about the disappearance of Tetsu. Even the news has talked about it. Strange things have been happening lately. Murders and disappearance these cases as stated by the police following their investigation for weeks, and remained unsolved. I have been having this strange dreams and I saw Tetsu in one of them and that hooded person in an old temple. Is there any connection between the disappearance and the hooded person? – Momoko_

Keichiro stayed with Hajime for the afternoon playing computer games. Leo was busy on his search and the forum on his ghost sites. Still searching for answers about Yori's incident. Momoko and Satsuki headed out for shopping.

Momoko and Satsuki went to a bazaar. They looked at different clothes, caps, hats, shoes, and accessories. Surveying each store as they passed by. Suddenly…

"You there, stop!" an old woman with a hoarse voice, wearing a worn clothes points up at them, and continued on "beware for danger in near you and he would return and reign terror once more."

Momoko and Satsuki stopped dead on their tracks frightened of the revelation revealed by the hag. The hag continued pointing now at Momoko. "You are gifted with the sight. You saw several incidences already and you know what to do. You know what will happen." Momoko now more scared than ever. She never revealed any of it to her friends fear that they would worry about her and she doesn't want that.

Satsuki now annoyed. "Don't listen to her. She must a crazy. We must hurry now. So let's go."

The hag didn't mind Satsuki comments and kept her eyes on Momoko. Taking out a piece of black cloth that is wrapped in a shaped of a rectangular block. "Take this!" Momoko confused. _Should I receive it? It seems to be calling be. _As she was about to reach out, Satsuki grabbed her hands "Sorry ma'am but we are in a hurry." Pulling Momoko with her. But just in a glance the hag vanished. "Where did she went?"

The hag's word troubled Momoko that night. _How did she know about the dreams I am having? Are they real or not? That black cloth she hold out it was drawing me near. What was it?_

Satsuki went to Hajime's house to pick up Keichiro.

"You know you shouldn't have to come here. Keichiro is already a big boy. He can go home on his own you now?" Hajime said bluntly

"I know he is a big boy but the problem was he doesn't know what time to go home and it is running late." Satsuki answered back.

"Hey sis, look at this neat sword huh?" Keichiro looking at the display with glee.

Satsuki run inside and take a look at it, "Yea, it sure is neat." Noting the details of the sword. The handle was magnificently carved showing a shadow of a dragon. Including the hilt. The blade itself was a work of art. showing flying dragons

"Oh, that just an old family treasure." Hajime said. "It goes back to the Edo war well that is what my parents said." Then turned to Satsuki but suddenly blushed.

Satsuki faced Hajime and turned red.

"Hey sis!" Keichiro called. "You are turning red you know"

In panic, "What no way? Why are you saying that?" Caught Keichiro's hands "Keichiro, let's go now. It's late dad will be home soon and dinner is almost ready." Satsuki said gently to Keichiro

Leo was still at his site. He posted an update earlier that after regarding the experience he had with the pedestal. Trying to figure out what going on. Suddenly he saw an entry that had just been sent. The name was Dragon Sword. The entry was as follows: Maybe the pedestal and the statue was the culprit draining its victim and waiting for its master to arrive. _People do have bizarre suggestion don't they._

_It has been days__ since the disappearance of Tetsu and now a new classmate has arrived she is Kauru Kanzaki. She does gives me some creeps with the blank stares she gives. By the way there are current rumors now that they think saw ghost wandering around the campus. No surprise to that since there are a lot in the old school building. But they say that she was the form of a girl in a samurai's armor wandering aimlessly. Sometimes they say she looked like Yori?? Impossible right? –Leo_

_to be continued..._

* * *

What's next? 

Piles of missing person reports…

Tetsu found?

Where?

Is he ok?

More from Dragon Sword?

Kauro gives me the creeps!!!!

* * *

**End note:** hope I didn't bore you… as we further go to the next chapter the mystery becomes darker and a lost legend will be revealed soon. So don't forget to remember certain artifacts here. So pls… review!!!!!! By the way the next chapter will come soon due to busy sched and training... hope you can review this and also check out DSQ DDS the Battle Continue and Ginban's A Life With You... thanks again and hope to hear from you... Love you guys  



	4. Chapter 3 Body Count

**Author's Notes: **I'm tired... really tired... Taking a week vacation after this. Just kidding... Hope you enjoy this and thanks for the adds and review

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 3: BODY COUNT

_A few days have passed since__ that Tetsu kid disappeared. Missing people reports keeps on piling higher and higher every hour now. What kind of sick bastards are doing this? What is happening in this city? Fax arrived from different districts indicating a number of kidnappings had occur involving hooded figures disappearing. These incidents clogged up the system!! There have been reports of backflows. Is there something that we could still do? Japan is becoming a living hell now. Missing person ended dead somewhere in Japan just a few days after they were reported missing. We are not releasing any information until we got one solid lead! –Inspector Nagasaki_

"Guys, the police didn't give any updates about the case of Tetsu." Leo rushed towards them.

"Yes, we know. It was stated in the newspaper they are not giving out any information until they got a descent lead." Momoko told him. "Satsuki?" she hesitated

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Satsuki asked with a concern look.

"Do you still remember the time we went out together to the bazaar?" Momoko said calmly composing herself.

"Of course, I still do. What about it?" Satsuki now confused.

"Just like the old woman told us. I still remembered what she said." Momoko starting to withdraw herself.

"Spill it out!" Hajime became impatient.

"Hajime will you give her some space." Satsuki hitting him in the head.

Momoko told them the story about the incident with the hag and dreams she was having lately, and about the incident with Yori and Tetsu.

Momoko started to tell what she saw in the hospital. "When we left the hospital I saw these three hooded figure. The middle one as I have noticed it looked like the girl wearing a samurai suit that I presumed followed Hajime and Leo out from the old school building. I think that they were the people who got to Tetsu in the hospital."

"But that's impossible I didn't even notice that there were those guys there when we pass by." Hajime told her his heart raised.

Keichiro upon hearing the words felt really scared and starts to cuddle on Satsuki for comfort.

Momoko gave Hajime a warning that one night one hooded figure will chase him. He must find a way out. That warning scared him a lot. "Don't joke like that." Hajime furious.

_Momoko never joke about these things. She is a better friend but what proof does she have for me to believe in her? Should I rely on the trust of friendship then just for me to go over her side? If there is this hooded figure? What should I do? –Hajime_

"That's not impossible since she is the only one who had a sixth sense within the five of us." Leo started to defend Momoko.

"Stop it now you guys this is not a reason for us to fight." Satsuki entered the heated conversation

"Easy for you to say, since you won't be chased after by hooded figures." Hajime sound annoyed.

"Calm down now. Look at this page" Leo stopped them and pointed out the forum. It stated:

"_There are a lot of missing person reports lately spread in the city and the rumored hooded figure are seen just in the vicinity. Number of ghost has been spotted in the old bri__dge near the old temple as well." _Same news in the rest of Japan. Until they reached Dragon Sword who posted another one. _"A death of a girl released a seal, seek the second and the third. As fast as time passes she hurries to release her sleeping master."_

"This Dragon Sword must be insane." Hajime taunted.

Then a soft voice of a girl startled everyone. "You never know when the person is right do you?"

Everybody jumped from the sound of her voice. "Kauru, what brings you here?" Satsuki quickly regaining her composure.

"I was intrigued by your discussion, I am sorry to eavesdrop though." Kauru replied

"Weird girl isn't she? She really gives me the creeps." Hajime whispered to Leo.

Leo agreed with a nod.

The following morning…

"Hey guys look!" Leo holding a copy of a newspaper.

Satsuki got the paper and read it aloud.

**Missing Boy Found Dead.**

_According to the police report, the boy's body who was found near the temple in Shibuya was identified as Tetsu Yamato, who was reported missing from the district hospital in …. He was found unclothed. He was pale and no trace of blood was found near the body. Only an engraved mark on his chest showing like a__n encircled lotus. Police can't say that he was burned since the mark looks old and can not conclude that he was stabbed to death as well. Since there was no scratch or puncture on the skin. No clues leading to any signs of gangs doings. This was the third body found by the police with the same features…. His body will be sent… _Satsuki stopped reading and faced the group.

Leo also showed the group on his laptop the picture where Dragon Sword post the picture. It was the same seal as the seal found on Tetsu's body. Astounded by the picture. _But it might be just a coincidence. It's time to take this seriously or not._

_What is going on here? First was a girl found dead in an old school building blood drained out from her body with no physical injuries found, then another body, a man's body found on an old temple in Kyoto same as the first and now this boy, but there is now a mark on the chest. What satanic ritual is this? Does this still in my jurisdiction? There are a lot of missing person here and none of them have been found yet unlike this two. –Inspector Nagasaki_

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's Next?

"What's that seal doing there?"

"Where are we?"

"Who is this Dragon Sword… more post?"

"The Hag is Back…"

* * *

**End Notes:**Body starts to appear now. And there will be more to come out soon. Between witchcraft and satanic cults and rituals what difference does it make, they are still the same aren't they? So guys.. keep reviewing. As this story will has become darker on every passing chapters, and more complicated as it is now... Hope i can pull through in the end... Guys Keep Reviewing this. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Seal of the Lotus Clan

**Author's notes: **Strange things have been occurring now throughout Japan and now more mystery and disappearance comes… Sorry that this chapter just came now… I have been so busy lately and tired. Thanks for your patience and words, and alerts. Thanks again. FYI... I would post stories once or twice a week due to review classes and duty hours. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 4: THE SEAL OF THE LOTUS CLAN

_Tetsu's body has been found in the old temple in Kyoto. Funny how this like Yori's body has been found. But now a seal of a clan appeared of a lotus, and a coincident about the seal Dragon Sword posted on my forum and his warning. There must be a connection somewhere. –Leo_

In Leo's room a cork board was placed in a corner. Cut out articles were posted there starting from the death of Yori to the missing bodies up to the current police statements and articles about missing person and mysterious death. He was having trouble in thinking what was going on. He also printed out the page forum where Dragon Sword posted his messages.

"There is no way I can handle this on my on. Even tracing the events are useless. I have no idea what I am looking for!" Leo scratching his head hard. "What am I missing here?"

"Give it a rest Leo. Let's go out for a while. You have been doing that nonstop already let's go up and check on the girls." Hajime said.

"I guess… You're right." Leo said. "Do you know where they are today?"

"Well…" Hajime stuttering. "who said so?"

"What? Oh yeah I forget. You and Satsuki are inseparable for the past few days." Leo teased him

"What? No way!!!" Hajime bright red and denies that fact.

In a store in town, Momoko and Satsuki spent a day looking for a gift for Satsuki's dad. Momoko was happy to help her look for one.

"This one looks cute." Holding out a brown coffee mug saying Best Dad with Best Coffee with a picture of a father bear.

"Wow, that is cute" Satsuki agreeing with her. "How about this?" showing her a simple handkerchief.

"That's okay." Momoko said.

"How about I take both of them?" Satsuki asking for an advise.

"You could do that." Momoko said.

After buying the items they headed out and into a cake shop, and bought a chocolate cake covered with strawberry icing.

"Well, what's with you and Hajime?" Momoko asked intriguingly

"What?" Satsuki said

"You know you and Hajime." Momoko giggled as she saw Momoko turned bright red.

"Well… Nothing is going between us." Satsuki said.

"Speaking of the devil." Momoko said pointing out at Hajime and Leo coming their way.

"Hey there." Leo said. "Wow.. cake! Give me some"

"Hands off Hajime!" Satsuki said. "This is for my dad!"

"Oh, okay. I will drop by later then and have a piece." Hajime said.

"Fine!" Satsuki snapped back

Walking together to pick up Keichiro in his classmate's house. The group was stopped by an old lady. Dumbstruck to find the hag here in this neighborhood.

"Hey, Momoko. Didn't we have seen her before?" Satsuki said.

"Yes, we did. Didn't we?" Momoko said.

"And she is looking straight at us!" Leo said.

"You!" the hag said. "Warnings have appeared and you have seen them! Yet you avoided them."

"You!" pointing at Momoko. "You have the gift! You saw what happened… you know who's coming! Hide fast and be quick!" Taking out a black cloth… "Take it!" showing her skinny hands. "Take it!" She said forcefully.

Nothing to stop her now, Momoko was now in a trance. She couldn't hear her friends calling her trying to stop her. She couldn't feel their touch, holding her back. Her hands rose towards the hag and grabbed the black cloth and collapsed immediately.

"Momoko! Momoko!" Satsuki in a loud voice and shaking her vigorously.

"What did you do to her?" Hajime was mad and threatening, standing in front of Momoko and Satsuki. Leo also stands in front of them. Trying to protect Momoko and Satsuki.

"She will be awaken, soon." Then the hag vanished just before their very eyes.

"What was that? Where did she go?" Hajime said.

"Momoko! Wake up!" Satsuki calling her.

_Where am I? Is this another dream? But I'm awake. Where is this place? Satsuki? Hajime? Leo? Nobody is here. What's this? The whole town is in flames. Thunderous sound can be heard from a far. Horses galloping not only one but more. An army perhaps. What's going on here? Where can I go? There are a lot of creatures roaming freely now. What monstrous world is this? What's that light? "Momoko!! Wake up." Satsuki is that you? I'm awake. What? "Momoko!! Hurry up! Wake up!" –Momoko_

Lying on the ground, Momoko starts to open her eyes. Looking around her and saw her friends surrounding her. "What … What happened?" She was able to say it slow. "I can't remember a thing, but only a nightmare of monsters roaming around town and the whole city. But…"

"Take it easy now." Satsuki said. "You collapsed after you reach for the hag."

"What?" Momoko said noticing the black cloth on her hand. "Something is in here."

"Really?" Leo said with interest. "open it."

"Should I?" Momoko asking them for assurance.

"Well… I don't know." Satsuki scared and looking concerned

"Let's not open it! That's final" Hajime said.

"Where are we now?" Momoko asked

"We are near Keichiro's classmate house." Satsuki reorienting her with the place "Wait here. I better get Keichiro on my own." And she left.

_Strange things have been happening lately. Now this__, an old hag appeared before us. And left a package for Momoko what was it? –Satsuki_

Satsuki fetched Keichiro and headed back to the place where she left Momoko and the others and went home.

The following morning at school, it was Japanese history period. Mr. Aoi Tenuo started his class a little bit late. Informing them, about the countless histories that he said that they need to study before the finals.

"Okay class. Open your history book in the religious period of the Shinto Era." Mr. Tenuo said facing the board writing the year 648 A.D. "Who could inform me the class what happened here in this period?"

Kauru Kanzaki shot up her hands into the air immediately.

Mr. Tenuo faced the class once more, "Aaaa… yes… Miss Kanzaki."

Kauru stood and recited, "In 648 A.D. early years in Japanese history, Shintoism was provident in this period. Believing everything what Shinto priests say was the truth. From just a single person or a clan named the Lotus clan headed by Lord Oda Nobunaga ruled a countryside near Edo Castle and started to conquer one province at a time. But his reign ended after a fews of conquering as a group rebels or Shinto priest and people believing Shintoism stopped him, not knowing what happened at the end of the war. Historian says that nobody really can precisely said what happened to Lord Oda, they just describe it as a pure chaotic and monstrous era. Since there are no other evidence tracing to that very day recalling the bloody history of the past…."

"Hajime look at the picture." Satsuki whispering called the sleeping Hajime. "Hajime! Hajime!"

"Hajime!" Mr. Tenuo said aloud.

He quickly stood up and screamed, "In 648 A.D…." he looked around with embarrassment.

"Next time if you ever sleep again in my class, better bring your bed!" Mr. Tenuo said, while the class laughed.

Satsuki calling Hajime once more. "Look at the book the picture."

"What gives?" Hajime said staring at the picture. "Hey! It's the seal"

"Right!" Satsuki said.

Hajime calling Leo's attention and pointed it out to him. "I know that. Let's talk later." Leo said.

During lunch time, they met up with Momoko in their usual spot under the cherry blossom tree.

"Look the same seal appeared on the chest of Tetsu, and now here on the History book." Satsuki showing to her.

"So what's the connection?" Hajime asked.

"According to the search I made when I scanned our history book yesterday and found out about the seal. It comes out that this Lord Nobunaga during the Shinto Era sold his soul to some demon in exchange for immortality and power. Then nothing. No one seems to know what happened to him and no other history mentioned him." Leo said

"In history you can't count on that since there are a lot of people who would have sold their souls just for the same thing." Hajime said trying not to sound sarcastically. "If you asked me there is nothing in this case with the disappearance and mysterious death that had been discovered."

"You are wrong my friend." Kauru popped out of nowhere.

The guys yelped. "Don't scare us like that Kauru."

"It's fun to see you this way." Teasing them. "If you are interested, I have something to show you if you want." Kauru making them an offer.

"No, thanks!" Hajime said. Trying to stop the shiver he felt.

"That's fine. I better go now." Kauru said with shaky voice.

"What the…" Hajime said. "How does she keeps on popping out like that? I haven't noticed anyone coming this way."

"Tempting offer she made didn't she?" Momoko said

"What do you mean by that?" Hajime said looking at Momoko noting that there are blank stares on her eyes. Her pupils are gone.

"Mmm—m-Momoko?" Hajime terrified by what he saw. "Satsuki look.."

It was the same as Momoko was being possessed by Satsuki's mother.

"Satsuki.." Momoko said "It's me."

Remembering that voice from before. "Mom?" Satsuki said.

"Be careful as danger is near. Comes close everyday. I can't stay long so I must warn you that you should be ready on what things might come ahead." Momoko said.

"Mom… what do you mean?" Satsuki said

"What?" Momoko said now it's really her "Mom?" thinking carefully. " You're mom was here. Wasn't she?"

"Yes she was here." Satsuki confirmed.

Leo looking on his laptop, "Guys look here. Another post from the Dragon Sword."

Looking at he monitor:

Dragon Sword: One died and gone searching, a key was found, and searched for the second. Releasing the second lock, and looked for the third in search for the seal, went to search for the fourth and fifth, one to open the closed the gates of hell and last to awaken the fallen master.

"He doesn't make any sense now." Leo said filled with disappointments.

"What can you say now? Strange things have been happening and nobody can tell us a thing" Momoko said. "It might make sense if we know what we are looking for."

"Nothing seems right. And we can't asked for others to help us." Leo said. "Even with this we are still up in a mess."

"We can't rely on anyone yet. How about the inspector?" Satsuki trying to calm things down. "Can't we tell him about the small detail of this seal?"

"No we can't turn in him just yet. He might think that we are only joking. Don't forget we are only kids here" Hajime said. "We are on our own now."

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's Next? 

"Where's Momoko?"

"Hajime are you okay?"

"She's chasing me!!!!"

"Who?"

"I'm scared!"

* * *

**End notes:**Well guys, I better end this here. And find out next what happened here. I hope I can hear from you in able for me to improve on this story. SO pls.. send me a review…. 


	6. Chapter 5 The General's Sword

**Author's notes: **Stranger events arise and still the gang is still clueless about what is happening around them. Innocent as they are unaware of the evil that lurks in the shadows.… Sorry that this chapter just came now… I have been so busy lately and tired. Thanks for your patience and words, and alerts. Thanks for the wait and sorry I will just be posting 1 story per week or two.

* * *

Chapter 5: The General's Sword

_I received an unknown object wrapped in black cloth from the hag and I don't know. I mean it is really strange that I am really drawn to it. I was told not to touch it, but it is really hard. It seems to it that the object has a voice and it is calling my name to touch it and play with it. But why should I do that. My dreams have become strange more and more lately. It seems the present but it also looks like the past. Is there a connection between here and there? –Momoko_

Waking up three in the morning sweating profusely and panting hard, Momoko had another strange dream a hell on earth. Same dream that keeps coming up each time she close her eyes. Fear of the dream kept her awake, tossing and turning trying to hide all what she felt. If only she can disappear. No use now, she is stuck and needs to go and get ready for school. She met up with Momoko and Hajime in the gates of their schools.

Satsuki noticed the tired looked on her face, "You couldn't sleep can't you?"

"Yes, I didn't sleep well for the past few days now." Momoko responded with a smile

"You just need a warm milk or hot chocolate when you can't sleep." Hajime said.

"Well I better go ahead I have an assignment to finish in class." Momoko said.

"See you later." Satsuki said.

"Yes, Later." Momoko said and hurriedly went off.

She was alone in the hallway.

_Momoko…_a voice came

"Yes?" Momoko responded and turned towards the voice but no one was there. _I must be dreaming. I have less sleep for the past days._ She continued to walk along the empty halls.

_Momoko…_another voice came.

"Who is there?" Momoko responded once again. Now more cautiously she moved.

_Momoko…_another voice more airy and eerie.

She is really scared; she didn't stop now and hurriedly run towards the classroom. She didn't see where see was going.

_Momoko…_the voice become louder as she feels it draws nearer.

Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone in the hall and both of them fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry." Momoko started checking herself first. "I wasn't loo…."

She was interrupted by a masculine voice. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

"Me, too." As she looked the person she bumped into who already stood up. Momoko took notice of him immediately of his dark black eyes, and icy blue hair.

He offered a hand to Momoko to help her. She accepted his help, but stumbled and fell on his chest. He grabbed her both sides for support.

"You're hurt. I'm so sorry. I better take you to the nurse's room." The man offered. "I'm new here. I just recently transferred from Soichi High School in Tokyo my family moved here last week. So I still don't know a thing about this place or the people here. Can you point out the Nurse's room?"

"Oh, sure." she said. "I'm Momoko. Who are you?"

"I'm Touya Kazuki." He answered while looking at Momoko.

They chatted as they went to the nurse's room. Touya applied first aid on her injured ankle and waited for the nurse to arrive to examine her. Luckily it wasn't serious at all. She just pulled a muscle and just needed some rest, and advised Momoko to go home. Just like a gallant gentleman Touya was. He assisted Momoko to her home and left when he is sure that she arrived home safely and returned to school.

Later in school, Satsuki, Hajime and Leo were talking in the class.

"Have you heard from Dragon Sword?" Hajime asked

"No, I am afraid it has been days that he didn't post any news or weird comments in my forum." Leo replied "But there are strange sightings of samurai warriors moving fast and disappearing, skeleton warriors in the graves digging. I don't know how weird people get, or just think that this is some kind of a joke. This is a disaster you know."

"Disaster or not I think only weirdoes post there now, especially Dragon Sword." Hajime said annoyed.

"Well you sure do talk about it a lot." Satsuki pushing his mood.

"Why do you have to ask that?" Hajime said irritated

"Well for one reason. It is you who brought this topic again." Satsuki snapped at him.

"Well, sorry! Little miss perfect." Hajime more annoyed and turned back to Leo "If you asked me, those people are high on drugs when they looked at something they thought they saw such figures they just imagined it because of the disappearances. They are just scared"

"We better get going now. It's getting late." Satsuki said.

"Oh man!!! I forgot to get something. I promised mom to get it for her." Hajime looking at his watch and run ahead.

_It was starting to get dark when I left the store.__ It took me almost thirty minutes just to wait for package.__I wonder what is inside. I must be getting paranoid. I swear that I was being followed. Well only a few blocks I am home free –Hajime_

Walking along in the empty street, the light over him started to flicker. The surrounding was starting to get chilly. Hajime turned his back and saw a hooded figure.

"WHAT THE….? It's not Halloween…" Hajime sounding scared. Fear was remarkable in his face.

He moved one step back and the hood figure started to draw near him. Each second he waited the closer the figure get. He turned his tail and run towards his home. Fear was at his back chasing him. Will he be the next victim to disappear? This keeps running into his mind. _Where should I go? What should I go? Will anyone help me?_ No one was in sight. He kept on turning his back but the thing keeps on getting nearer. But suddenly it disappeared. Hoping to take the shortcut as he turned towards it, the figure was waiting for him in the beginning of the entrance.

_Oh no! It's here!_ Help!!! Anyone. Hajime yelled as loud as he could

As he reached his neighborhood, he didn't bother to look behind him. He continues on running towards his house but he run towards Satsuki's home. Pounding hard he yelled, "Open up!!! Hurry!!!"

Keichiro run towards the door and opened it, Hajime hurriedly went in and closed the door shut. Panting hard leaning against the door. Satsuki came in the room.

"What's going on?" Satsuki said.

"I-IIIiiii-It's a …." Hajime stuttering looking for words. "I don't know!!! Just a hooded figure chasing me!!!"

Keichiro scared from those words, run to Satsuki's side, "Suki… I---iii'm scared" and started to sob. Fear in the air and the tension becoming high. The place fell to silence and the heard a sword drawn from his hilt. Hajime jump towards Keichiro and Satsuki away from the door, just in time for the sword to slice through the door.

"Run!" Hajime yelled.

Screams of terror filled the room as they struggle to get away from the hooded figure. They run and hide in each place they know but it seems that they are always found. They left the house and headed towards Hajime's house. Running and screaming to the top of their throats, stumbling and scrimmaging each obstacle. But the more they run the nearer the figure gets. Just like cat and mouse, they reached Hajime's home and shut tight. Trapped like mouse in the cage. They started to lost hope. They don't know what to do.

Hajime saw the family heirloom in the display case and grabbed it. Thinking of Satsuki alone in his mind and the trouble that he brought to her. Now, it is his duty to protect her for she is the only one that he cares for a lot. He draws out the blade and positioned himself in a basic stance of kendo. Waiting for the figure to barged through the door. Waiting for the enemy as tension raised. Satsuki hugging Keichiro tight as he continues to sob. Then suddenly a loud slash heard as the door was sliced in to half and a loud thud as the doors fell on the ground. Hajime didn't hesitate and moved forward and charged. Just a split second that it took to unrobed the figure at the same time injured an arm. Shock marked their faces as they saw the face of the figure. It was pale as ghost, in a samurai's suit. It was none other than Yuri, but now a mark of the lotus clan on the middle of her forehead. Hajime didn't hesitate to attack once but it vanished into thin air.

Panting hard, wishing that it will be the last they saw it. Hajime grabbing hold of Satsuki hugging her tight. Satsuki blushed and wished that they stayed that way.

"Suki… is it over?" Keichiro breaking the scene.

"Yes it is." Hajime answered instead of Satsuki

"Hey, wasn't that Yuri?" Satsuki asked.

"Yea, we all saw the same thing." Hajime said

"Suki… uhmmm… isn't she dead?" Keichiro asked nervously

"It's not who you think." Satsuki lying

"But…" Keichiro said "Don't lie to me Suki, I know it really is her. I saw last time with you." Coming more closely to her sister.

"Remember what Momoko said?" Satsuki asked

"Yea, what about it?" Hajime said

"Can I borrow your phone?" Satsuki asked again

"It's by the couch." He replied

Satsuki dialing Momoko's landline. The phone rang and a lady at the other end picked up.

"Hello?" the woman said

"Hello, this is Satsuki is Momoko there?" Satsuki said

"Momoko is not here. She just disappeared. I'm worried. Have you seen her or talked to her earlier by any chance?" the woman said

"What? She disappeared?!?!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Yes just this late afternoon when I went to check on her on her room." The woman said. "Please inform me if you have any news from her."

"Yes ma'am." Satsuki said

"Thanks. Bye." The woman said

"Bye." Satsuki said.

Satsuki told Hajime about the disappearance of Momoko, and called up Leo about the news as well.

While on the phone…

"Hey I got another post from Dragon Sword." Leo said. "It says that what we seek we will find, a friend in danger or a friend disappear. Seek for what you sought in a place where sacred flows free to stop the destruction and be set free."

Satsuki said, "It sounds weirder every time he post a message, but do you think it is right? Will we trust it? We will drop by there soon."

"Okay." Leo replied "See you."

Both party hanged the phone.

To be continued…

* * *

What's next?

"This is hard to figure. Momoko where are you?"

"Let's not give up… She is counting on us."

"Where do you think are we?"

"Most important what year are we?"

"Horses and horsemen look Suki!"

* * *

End notes: Well, I need your review guys badly! So please tell me how does the story goes for you and hope you liked it. I am really down lately and needs a lot of cheering up. Hope you make my days. 


	7. Chapter 6 The End Begins

**Author's note:** Mystery deepens and starts to shed some light still the mystery darkens, and danger draws near… Catch the crew in adventure and mystery.

* * *

Chapter 6: The End Begins  


"_Nothing has changed for the past weeks number of missing person are still unsolved.__ But suddenly seized, strange reports now have risen and what can I say. Complaints of people desecrating graves… grave robbery... what a strange world… People vandalizing even the dead. Weird things have come up and strange as I can say. Another body was found in a department store in Osaka as the report said which came in. They seem to link it with the first case of the girl." –Inspector Nagasaki._

In the police station, the inspector was just finish reading the submitted reports of the strange events that had happened for the past month and the stop in the rise of the missing person cases. What had happen is the strangest thing that had occurs for the last few days. Looking at a map of Japan on his desk noting the disappearances and the body appearing, marking them with a color pen. Out of those reports only four bodies are found. He can't say what is really going on. Now a pile of reports of strange occurrence. _What's next? Zombie to rise from the graves._ He gave himself a laugh, and retired back to his seat deep in his thoughts. Suddenly a phone rang.

"Hello?" the inspector said

"I would to report of strange racket in my next door neighbor?" a woman's voice

"Okay we will send over some police… Can you give me the location?" the inspector said.

Upon hearing the location he didn't even had a second thought to call for a squad car to check it out but he himself went to that place. Deep in his thoughts, s_trange it's that place where I have gone when I started to investigate about the missing boy._ Arriving at Satsuki's house, he was shocked and draws out his pistol. The door was cut through and through. He requested for back up and went in alone. Noting the struggle that occurred, no blood, no bodies… Where have they taken them? Now they break in people's houses. He went to Hajime's place, which was next door hoping to get information. He found the place the same. But the front door was intact but the interior was a big mess. Fear strikes him.

The team of back up arrived and immediately set a perimeter. Lines were drawn for of boundaries for civilians while the investigation was still on going. Outside the line a man was struggling to know what had just happened. He identified himself was the owner of the place. Inspector Nagasaki saw him and interviewed him. He was identified as Satsuki's dad. Giving the man briefing of what had found. The man was helpless now knowing what had just happened and in shock. Suddenly his phone rung.

"Hello?" he said

"Dad… it's me Suki." Satsuki said

"Suki! Are you alright?" He said panicking. "Where are you? Is Keichiro…"

"Dad, don't worry. I'm at Leo's place." Satsuki said "Keichiro is with me and so is Hajime. Someone came in the house and trashed it so we came to Leo's immediately."

"I'll be there shortly. Don't go anywhere." His dad said. "Inspector!" he screamed

"What is it?" inspector said

"My kids are fine…" He said

"Let's go then." The inspector offered him a ride to Leo's place hoping to get more information about the occurrence.

At Leo's place…

"_What you seek you will find, a friend in danger or a friend disappears. Seek for what you sought in a place where sacred flows free to stop the destruction and be set free."__ –Dragon Sword_

"Dragon sword doesn't make any sense at all." Leo said. "Of course you were in danger since that thing chased you. But now Momoko disappeared. But how? Did they try to get her as well."

"Do you think that we might call this a coincidence?" Satsuki said. "Well Momoko said that Hajime will be chased and it happened."

"However how sure are we that what he wrote are warnings now that Momoko has vanished." Hajime said, "We don't know how if we could even trust what he said."

"Well is there anymore suggestion?" Satsuki said. "The place that flows the holiest… was that it?"

"Why don't we just live it to police?" Hajime said

"How can we?" Satsuki said, "We are kids and they think that we are just fooling them."

"What so we are just not enough to tell them what is really going on?" Hajime said

"No, you know Satsuki is right." Leo said, "No adults would believe us. Kids get scared easily. They need logical proof."

"Proof is what they want?" Hajime loosing his temper, 'Well then let's say Momoko is missing and I was chased just in time for that post to show up!"

The tension in the room is really high. Suddenly a knock on the door.

"Leo, are your friends with you?" His mom said. "Suki you dad is here as well as Inspector Nagasaki."

"So now shall we prove it? Hajime said "This is our chance."

"Suki I'm scared." Keichiro hugging Suki very tight, "That will be there won't he?"

Just like a mother Suki comforted Keichiro. Hajime just stared at the two of them and hoping that he can do the same even with all the mess that they are in.

Leaving the room and headed downstairs in the living room where Satsuki's father and the inspector were waiting for them. They told there story on what had happened leaving no question unanswered in the series of the events that had just happened. Leo taking the chance of the perfect timing and showed him the posts from Dragon Sword.

"Don't bother me with that." The inspector said.

"But of course, it is a perfect timing. Especially with the disappearance." Leo said

Hoping not to show any sudden interest on the subject. "Thank you for your time." He stood up and left.

_Is there any connection between those e-mails he showed with the case. Why not try it? It doesn't hurt though. Since no one can give a proper suggestion on the happenings around here. How to start it? This Momoko they mentioned. Maybe she is the key. But they said she is missing. I have no choice but to look at things in a different point of view. –Inspector Nagasaki._

Searching through archives of history and maps in the old Japan. Hoping for any clues to arise to aid him in his investigation. Especially on the places where the body had been found. Using their systems to check on the construction done, and records that can shed any light. He almost gave up until he found a mysterious file with no filename on in the section of old records under construction and improvements. He took the file out and saw an old map of the old district before the World War 1. He place it on a side of the map where he had placed markers on the bodies that had been found starting with the girl, at the old school building in Uwajimaya. Second body of a man was found in a temple in Kyoto, Third body was found in Tokushima, and fourth in Hiroshima. Leaving one place behind Osaka. No reports yet had been given to him by the Osaka district but most possibly that the next body will appear there. He was sure of it. _But what is the connection with these four places and now how sure am I that the next will be at Osaka._ _I must give them credit for this and hope for all our sake this nightmare would end soon. With their help._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**End notes: **Hi guys… hope you enjoy reading this and hope that for a treat you can give me some reviews. Thanks 


	8. just a break time

**Just a short announcement/commercial break from the stories…**

To my readers, and reviewers:

Check out the forum under Ginban Kaleidoscope called Writer's Dilemma… Halloween is fast approaching, and I have decided in the spirit of Halloween to write you guys a special story just for that season.

I need your help to decide on a certain matter on deciding some things. So please post your votes there… thanks.

I will pick the top three votes. And hope you can enjoy it soon. That vote will end a week before Halloween. Love you all. Hope to see your posts there.

Love lots:

priestess chazee


	9. Chapter 7 Broken Seal

**Author's Note:** Hi guys... I guess this is soon farewell for this story. Just a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy this. Speaking of prince charming for Momoko… Well you can guess what is happening now. Guys don't forget to post your vote, okay? From the top 3 I will choose which story to write for the Halloween season. Thanks for reviews and PM of your supports. Well a lot of people around me are getting sick hope I won't get it too… crackles, wheezes and coughs just kidding. Here we go!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Broken Seal

A call from Inspector Nagasaki to the Metropolitan Police Chief in Osaka, he was warning them to keep a close watch on certain old temples. Every thirty minutes a patrol car would pass by those areas to check on suspicious characters.

It was almost midnight a group police officers planned to walk through an old temple. The night was silent. Crickets' noise can be heard loudly. The night wind begun to cool. Suddenly thin fog follows.

"What's up? An officer said.

"Strange, did you notice that this fog suddenly appears?" Another responded

"Yea, let's all stay close." One of the officers advised

"How about let's head back to the cars?" someone responded from the back.

"This fog is starting to thicken…" He noticed a girl in a hood holding her arm. "Wait look a woman is over there." Pointing to his front.

"Where?" the officer beside him said, "Are you pulling my leg?" she screamed.

"Kagata!" the officer calling his partner.

"What happened?" An officer called him from the back.

"Kagata dis…" his voice broke then there was silent and the fog becomes thicker.

"Hey, Dobashi?" Worried sound from another officer "Better call for back up."

"Hurry back to the cars and wait for back up" He commanded. Nobody responded

"Anyone?" He shouted. _Darned where are they? Nobody is answering me._

"Time is running out for you." A woman's voice responded

Coldness run down to his spine and started to panic. He froze before he could respond "Who are you?" the officer was trying to compose himself shaking hard.

The woman only giggled. "What to you want to do?" A seductive voice said

"Are you alone?" The officer was scared and walked backwards hoping to run towards his car.

"You don't like my company?" the woman said

_She seems to be near but where? I need to head back fast. _He didn't think anymore. He was sweating profusely and breathing hard. His heart pounding hard, he felt he was going to have a heart attack that moment. He felt a hand running down his chest.

"My… oh my… your heart is really fast. Just how, I like it." The woman said seductively

The officer saw her face. She looked really young around her mid teens. Her eyes were all black and icy cool. Her face was pale as paper and her lips ware bloody red with fresh blood. The officer was quick and jumped back and turned tails. He didn't dare to look back anymore. He only cared that he could reach his car and call for help. Better yet to get out of this place. _A temple_… he thought. He reached the nearest car and dived in. There was no fog in that area. He started the engine at once the engine started it died suddenly. _What the?_ He tried and tried as the fog is starting to form and little by little thickening. He tried the radio. It was still functioning.

"10-4, 10-4, I need back up immediately. Officers down. Sent back up immediately." The officer panicked and said over the radio.

A voice responded "10-4 you're location." Then a giggle followed.

"This is no laughing matter." The officer said. _That voice_.

"Missed me sweetie?" The woman appeared through the radio. Touching his lips with hers, no sound can come out from him. He was turning pale as blood drained from him, the fog thickening covering the area.

_That makes 1000 souls. __It is the time to awaken my sleeping master._ She headed towards the entrance of the temple and on a pedestal she placed the last key. The body of the last officer she made her victim, the blood of a righteous. _It is time._ The woman vanished.

Meanwhile Inspector Nagasaki was worried in his office. _I know something is really going to happen and I know who could help me resolved this case. It's a long shot but it is only them who got the answer._ He left with uneasiness down his guts.

Satsuki, Leo, Hajime and Keichiro were on a room thinking of places where Momoko might be. Eventually they led to nothing. Stumped with defeat.

"I give up!" Hajime said

"Why?" Satsuki said

"As you can see." Hajime said, "We got nothing!"

"It's not that." Satsuki "You are just giving up!"

"This is not time for arguments." Leo trying to patch things up. "Momoko disappeared. But to where? If we based on the post form Dragon Sword. The place that flows the holiest. This can only mean a temple."

"There are a lot of temples for you information." Hajime really annoyed.

"We know that, just like this since the old school building is flowing with energy. We can never call it holy though."

"Yes, you are right." Leo said.

"But where?" Satsuki said. "We got no leads now."

"Suki what's that outside the window?" Keichiro was staring at the glowing light in the direction of their school.

"What?" Satsuki moving towards the window. "Hey guys, look here!"

"Where?" Leo and Hajime went towards the window.

"Let's go!" Satsuki said with curiosity. "We must check on it."

"Are you nuts?" Hajime said. "You are starting to sound like Leo."

"Well we must take a look at it." Leo said, "We won't have class tomorrow anyway. It's the weekend."

"Fine, then." Hajime said.

"Suki, I'm going to." Keichiro said trying to sound brave.

The group left Leo's house and headed towards the glowing light in the school.

……………..

On the other side, in an unknown place….

"Momoko wake up." A man's voice came up

"What?" in a soft whisper, Momoko felt as if she was asleep for a long week.

She stared up and looked at the voice. It was Touya Kazuki. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry now. It will soon end." Touya said.

"What?" Shocked by what she heard. She was bounded in ropes in the center of the pentacle. _It will soon end?_ Those words made her shiver. She looked around the place. It looks like and underground cavern and just beside her was a tomb. It wrote the name Nobunaga Oda. The place was lit by five torches that surround them illuminating the whole surrounding. Only an empty space. "What's going on…? Touya?" Momoko starting to sound get worried. "Why am I tied?"

"This is a great honor for you Momoko." Touya said with pride in his voice. "You will help us by giving your life to us."

_What's going on here?_ She saw Touya standing beside her about 1 meter from the center circle where she lied. Then footsteps can be heard from a far drawing near. Four hooded figures marched forward from the entrance. Bringing in a strong stench which made Momoko dizzy and dozed off.

"They have arrived." Touya announced and faced the rest, "You found a replacement I see, failed to get the boy."

"Yes, he was even able to scratch me with a sword. But not just an ordinary sword. The sword of our lord." The woman said keeping her hood on just like the rest.

"The vessel is waiting." Touya announced.

"Good." The woman's voice said. "You chose well, the final key." Looking at Momoko, examining her like a hungry crow. "She is perfect. Prepare her." She commanded the rest.

One hooded figure holding out a tray with five goblets filled with blood from the five victims placed it on the altar of the tomb. Two of them prepared Momoko's body. Ripped her ropes the binds her and tear her clothes away. Leaving Momoko naked on the floor, they cleansed her body thoroughly with water and tattooed her body with blood from the five goblets. Leaving it half filled. Then they surrounded Momoko's body with 13 lighted incense, for the inside circle and at the end of the five pointed star torches where placed. And the five hooded figures grabbed their own blood from the goblets and stand in between each torches, and pour the goblets of blood on the surface, while chanting their chants. The blood runs around the insignia, covering each detail with blood, and passing on Momoko where the tattoos are placed.

_Receive the blood from a thousand souls. Enter now through our call. Arise we summon you our master._

The chant continues, and strong winds came from nowhere making the flame dance surrounding the crest like a wall of fire. The earth started to shake and the land keeps on going higher. The hooded woman walked towards the sleeping Momoko, drawing a silver knife from its sheath. Raising it over her head she said, "Accept this sacrifice, the blood of the innocent, whose soul so pure. Through her blood, you are free and once more reign this land. Come forth lord! Come forth Demon Lord!" Stabbing Momoko on her chest not missing her heart, blood gushed forth mixing the living blood that flows on her. With her blood as a guide which was sipped through the ground. A bright light appeared as a new land arises from the center of the sea. And the five hooded figure was on the top of the highest part of the land. As the light become brighter and brighter, and winds becomes stronger.

Five pillars from the different city and blood rise from where the bodies were found. Forming a sign of the pentacle. Releasing the locks, and the island as the epicenter where demon lord was resting, waiting for him to come out. The missing people who were reported are now showing up one by one in the different cities of Japan but they came back differently. One by one ghost and demons starting to appear and lurk the city. Causing panic to the citizen. Snoopy reporters trying to get their stories telecasting them live. They got killed in an instant when they were caught. No one is safe now. Are things too late?

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**End note:** Do you think that he is still a prince charming? So how was it? Well this is almost the end of the story. Hope to hear from you… so please review. Don't forget to vote for your favorite anime in my forum… Under Writer's Dilemma in Ginban Kaleidoscope…Ayt? 


	10. Chapter 8 Nightmare Land the Revelation

**Author's note:**Hi guys… I guess… this is it… the 1 of 2 final chapters… Hope fear will strike you now. Momoko is dead… Ghost got her as a sacrifice to demon lord's awakening. Hajime and the gang are far from her. Who does he really care for? Who do you think will he give his heart to? All questions will be answered. Don't forget to post your vote, okay? From the top 3 I will choose which story to write for the Halloween season.

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightmare Land; the Revelation

Hajime and the gang are heading for the bright light now a pillar of red flame reaching the heavens. Inspector Nagasaki is heading towards the same direction meeting them on the way.

"You kids!" Inspector Nagasaki yelled from the back.

The group stopped and turned to face the inspector

"Get in! Hurry!" The inspector ordered and they didn't asked for anything and went in.

"Look strange appearances of so-called ghosts and demons reported started to appear when that light started to appear." The inspector said "Do you have any idea about this?"

"What are you talking about inspector?" Satsuki inquired. "Demons… Ghost… appeared?"

"Yes." The inspector said.

"SSSSsssss…Sssuuuu… Su…ki… SUKI!!!!" Keichiro was crying in the car. "Amanajaku!!"

The inspector stopped the car "Amanajaku??" the inspector questioned with curiosity, "Who is he?"

"What?" Hajime and Leo said together.

"Where?" Suki asked

Keichiro pointing out the window.

They started to look in different directions. As they saw the sky was covered with figures and shadows and dropping in houses. Screams are heard in different directions.

"What the heck is going on!!!???" The inspector said, "What are those things???"

Leo with his laptop accessed a live broadcast. "Take a look at this"

They watched the broadcast as a female reporter. "Right now I'm here in the Freeport of Tokushima as you can see right behind me. There is an island that just appeared and the light like a pillar as well reaching the heavens. It seems that…" she started to tremble "LOOK!!!!" the reporter shouted and pointed at the cameraman. He turned and got a picture on a female samurai warrior slashed him in the middle vertically. Blood splattered everywhere as the camera lands on the ground and the reporter run for her life as she was chased by the ghost.

"What is happening here?" the inspector said with anger.

"Sir, I think we should go there immediately!" Leo suggested with panic in his voice

"Are you kids crazy?" the inspector said

"Look inspector just like what we told you in our story." Hajime said.

"And we think that we can also find our friend there." Satsuki said.

"That's it!" Leo said loudly surprising the people inside the car.

"Look!" Keichiro pointing out the window. They all turned and a creature with scaly skin and pale blue in color started to head towards them and starting to gain pace.

"Drive!!! Inspector!!!" Hajime yelled from behind while holding the family heirloom tight in his hand.

The inspector pressed hard on the gas and the car zoomed away. "Where to?" he asked

"What's it? Satsuki said

"What you seek you will find, a friend in danger or a friend disappears. Seek for what you sought in a place where sacred flows free to stop the destruction and be set free…. The post from Dragon Sword… Remember??" Leo said

"What… it still doesn't make sense." Hajime said

"It does actually." Leo said.

"What you kids are talking about?" Inspector said

"I know where Momoko is!" Leo screamed excitedly.

"Where?" Hajime said

"On that island!!!" Leo said. "Look we thought that Hajime was mentioned on that part. But to be honest it is Momoko alone and no one else."

"Okay… to the island it is." The inspector said, he drove like a maniac on the road just to get to his destination. Before entering Tokushima prefecture, things started to slow down since people from the city is going out with fear. Screams can be heard from the front, people clamoring out of the city.

"There must be another way?" Inspector said.

Satsuki staring out the window a little girl was outside, calling her. "Look you guys. Over there."

"She seemed to call to us to go to her." Hajime said grasping Satsuki's hand.

"Should we?" Satsuki asked.

They slowly left the car. Leaving the irritated inspector alone and headed for the girl. They followed her to a small temple in the middle of the forest. She told her to them to wait outside and disappeared into thin air. The gang was shocked with what just happened.

"What the…" Leo said.

Keichiro hugged her sister tighter and started to sob and she comforted him.

A raspy voice started to talk from the shadows. "You arrived… but you are too late."

"What?" Hajime said. "Come out!" He demanded and the sword in his hand started to glow.

"Look at your sword." Satsuki said

Hajime draw out the sword. "Come and face us!" He shouted again.

The figure stepped out from the shadow. An old lady with gray hair and hunched back came towards them.

"It's you!" Hajime said. The glow from the sword brighten and the hag changed her figure to the little girl they saw earlier to a girl with silver hair and blank stare on her eyes she looks like 18 years old.

_She seems familiar. _"Kauru Kanzaki… Is that you Kauru??" Satsuki said.

"Yes, it is me." She said "But I'm really Tomo."

"What just happened here?" Hajime said

"That sword belongs to the demon lord." Tomo said "Now he is almost awakened. Your friend I fear she is gone."

"What do you mean?" Hajime said his hands formed to fists. Satsuki looking at Hajime with concerned.

"We must hurry before all is lost." She said

"Where?" Satsuki asked

"To his resting place." She said "Come with me."

She escorted them to the Tokushima Prefecture within the city limits. Looking at the city, filled with flames and old structured houses, figures swooping in and out of the buildings, a hell on earth was starting to visualize in their eyes. Scared Keichiro wouldn't let go of her sister's arm. Taking deep breathes they started to march in the city.

"What happened?" Hajime said terror striked his heart.

"This is the start." Tomo said, "We must hurry."

They ventured in to the city. Monsters appeared from every direction the scent of blood filled the air, slaughtered body on the ground. Meat being burnt by the near by fire. Foul stench is breath in each time they walk the streets. Evading encounters on the way, monsters ripped the flesh of the surviving beings. Screams and cries heard throughout the night. Blood dripping from their mouths.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hajime said hands over his mouths holding his stomach in starting to feel sick

"Suki… I'm scared." Keichiro said and hugging tight to her sister.

"Me too." Satsuki said, "just don't let go of me."

"Hurry hide quickly." Tomo said urgently.

The earth started to rumble with thunderous sound from the horizon. The land they stand started to shake unbearably. The sword Hajime was carrying brightens.

"Your sword!" Satsuki said at it

"What?" Hajime said with curiosity.

"An earthquake!" Leo shouted.

"HURRY!!! HIDE!!!" Tomo said Pushing them towards a big crack in the nearby building. Peeking through a small crack, skeleton horses galloping the streets with a monster horsemen riding on samurai suit on their back. They saw the woman who led the mob.

"Wasn't that Yuri?" Leo said

"Yes, it does look like her." Satsuki said

Hajime drawing out the glowing sword. "Who are you?" He shouted and pointing the sword at Tomo.

"Hajime!" Satsuki exclaimed. _I haven't seen Hajime like this before_. "Stop it!"

Hajime didn't even look at Satsuki, he repeated his question "Who are you?" drawing the edge of the sword towards Tomo's throat.

"Hajime, stop it!" Satsuki demanded again.

"Answer me!" Hajime demanded.

Keichiro started to cry and Leo just stared in shock

"Very well!" Tomo said removing the blade from her throat.

"My name is Tomo Kaede." The silver haired woman said looking at the night sky through the crack in the wall. "It's been more than one millennium since Oda was stopped by Takeshi Aoyama. Lord Oda grew up with power and craves more power every single day. He was driven by his rage and anger to rule the land. One day he suddenly changed. He wasn't the way he used to be. He started to talk to himself and bright light always shows from his room. That night during the Festival of the Blossoming Moon, just like this night, monsters started to come out and slaughtered everyone in sight. No one was safe the whole city was destroyed. One day, a man named Takeshi came to a village with the help of the monks from the South Temple. They were able to stop Lord Oda by sealing him. Now he will be awakening once again bringing death and havoc."

_Aoyama… _"Why should we trust you?" Hajime said with anger

"You have always." Tomo said

"What do you mean?" Leo said

Tomo recited, "The pedestal and the statue started the key driven by anger and pain. Death released a seal, seek the second and the third. As fast as time passes she hurries to release her sleeping master. One died and gone searching, a key was found, and searched for the second. Releasing the second lock with corruption, and looked for the third in search for the seal with the heavy guilt, cowardice and fear, he went to search for the fourth and fifth, one to open the closed the gates of hell and last to awaken the fallen master. Seek and find, a friend in danger or a friend disappear. Seek for what you sought in a place where sacred flows free to stop the destruction and be set free."

Gasped filled the room. In shock on the words that just come out from her mouth.

"We must hurry now." Tomo said while kneeling as she is ready to crawl down.

Hajime went behind Tomo with Satsuki, Keiichiro and Leo right behind him. They left the building and started to run towards the docks heading to the epicenter of the seal. The dark clouds started to form an eye in the center as the pillar of light shines through it. The clouds thicken and forms a vortex as lightning started to hit the ground fast. One strike after the other, as the end completion draws near. The running lightning was fast.

"We must hurry!" Tomo said leading the children to unknown dangers.

Meanwhile back in the car, "Where are they!!!!???" the inspector panicked and just noticed the kids are gone only an open door leading to the mountains. "What the…" He went out of his car and headed towards the mountains. Following the same path the children had taken towards an old temple.

_To be continued…_

* * *

End note: Things are getting complicated. If there are questions just sent me one. Don't forget to review… 


	11. Chapter 9 The Beginning

**Author's note:** The last chapter is here and it is time to say good bye to the kids. Thanks for the reviews and PM for the Season's specials and I hope you enjoyed reading them. Thanks Mask Rider Roy for your support in the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Beginning

* * *

Hajime fired up inside him and hurriedly and jump into the boat. "Hurry up! We must hurry!" as the rest followed behind him catching their breath. "We must go to the island."

Satsuki seeing Hajime at a different way. She was having doubts in her own feelings for him now. _Is it really you? Is it right for me to be jealous of you?_ Trapped with the dilemma inside her; worried about Momoko and jealousy of the attention from Hajime. Looking at the tension in his face she started to feel insecure. She wanted to go near him but she can't, she couldn't and she wouldn't dare.

………

In the island, the five hooded figures was waiting for their lord to come out as they finished the ritual.

"Be ready." The woman said, "the final key is coming, they came here to deliver it."

"You are patient now are you?" Touya said

"What about it?" she asked

"Isn't you were called once Yuri?" Touya said, "impatient are you." Reaching for her injured arm reminding her of her past actions.

"Patience is a virtue if you still remembered." She said

"So what are you called now?" Touya said

"Aren't you late for that?" She said, "I'm the Dragon Lady."

"Okay, boss." Touya said with sarcasm. "They are almost here. I better welcome them then." He banished.

"Arrogant fool!" The woman said as looking down on the horizon.

…………

In the old temple, Inspector Nagasaki searched the vicinity for any trace of life. Dust and insect present in the area and he continued to wander deep in the temple until he stumble into old scrolls. Curious like a small just he got the scrolls. As soon as he grabbed the scrolls and the room started to tremble. Dust falling from the support beams, the ground started to shake, he thought of earthquake. Growling sound can be heard and heavy footsteps coming just behind the wall. His shaking nerves, profuse sweating, knees trembling, he froze hoping to become a statue or for it to disappear. Either ways, he just wanted to get out of that place.

……………

They reached the island, and walked a rocky path of broken rubbles. They started to walk heading towards the top of the mountain where the altar is and the enemy waits for them.

"Don't you find it strange?" Leo started to break the silent and the rising tension.

"What strange?" Satsuki inquired.

"We didn't see anything, did we?" Leo said "Especially on our way here. Don't you find it strange that the sword glowed more even when we reach here?"

"Come to think of it," Hajime said, "It started when we met her back there." He is now pointing at Tomo.

"You can't blame it on her." Satsuki said.

"What?" Hajime said, "It was quite easy now. There should be different encounters after the last but we haven't seen anything. Strange how easy it was for us to get here now. We must have been set up?"

"No way!" Satsuki countering the words of Hajime.

"Why are you like this?" Hajime said trying to be patient with Suki "You are smarter than this come on. Why don't you see things clearly?"

"Why?" Satsuki with angry voice, "How can you say this?" blinded with her jealousy her face flushed with loathe.

With their heated argument, nobody noticed the sword was glowering bright. Suddenly…

"Lover's quarrel." An airy voice said "Love that scene." With a scornful laugh. The man stood before them his hood fell off with Keichiro on his arms.

"Suki!!!" Keichiro shouted and started to cry.

"Now, now… temper, temper." The man said. "Lets have a trade shall we. This life for that sword?" he said with a grin. "Sounds good to me. Don't you agree?" His sharp nails pressing hard underneath the chin of the frightened Keichiro.

Sobbing hard the scared Keichiro said"Suki help me. It hurts" suddenly moisture can be seen on his pants.

"Don't hurt him!" Suki yelled "Give him the sword Hajime!" panicked was clear in her voice.

"Don't!" Tomo appeared behind from the rocks and interfered. "If you did that…"

"A Lady Tomo." The man said, "glad you can join us."

"Stop this insanity!" Tomo ordered him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hajime demanded

"Oh, didn't she say anything to you?" The man said. "Better tell them milady or should I be the one?"

"Get lost!" Tomo said.

"I know we couldn't trust you at all!" Hajime said with a scowl.

"Who really are you?" Satsuki said while looking at Keichiro. "Let him go!" She demanded

"I can't do that." He said. "I would like to escort you and your friends to be witness of our great lord to awaken!"

"You are mad!" Tomo said. "Let the boy go!"

"Mad? Is that the way you want, madness?" the man said and laughed loudly.

"Enough!" Hajime drawing out their family heirloom. The sword as he seen glowed bright.

The man took noticed of the sword. "Oh that sword…" his eyes were now icy cold. "A bloodline. Now our master will have the full satisfaction of taking you as his first victim!" the man vanished behind the dark smoke taking Keichiro with him.

"Suki…" Keichiro's cries behind the dark smoke.

"Keichiro!" Satsuki yelled.

"Come back here!" Hajime shouted. He grasped the sword tighter hoping that man would comeback and started to face Tomo and pointed the sword at her. "I know you couldn't be trusted!"

"You don't understand." Tomo said. "We are wasting our time, we must hurry or else it is too late for you friend!"

"We don't trust you!" Hajime hissed.

"Stop it!" Satsuki came to Tomo's defense and slapped Hajime.

"What was that all about?" Hajime said

"Wake up!" Satsuki said. "Thanks to her we are already here."

"Don't you see it is fishy… that this is a trap for us?" Hajime said. "Keichiro was taken hostage!"

"Stop it you guys." Leo said. "We must hurry though." Going up the steps and just looking at them.

Hajime with disgust putting away the sword and didn't take noticed at Satsuki. Satsuki was left behind with Tomo.

She walked pass Satsuki and said, "Let it go." Leaving Satsuki behind.

……………

They reached the top of the mountain, and show a girl naked on the floor with a knife on her chest. Their hearts beat fast and hard and body shaken upon the sight. They raised towards the body and sooner they realized it was Momoko lying there. Hajime's heart sank and tears started to pour out and started to blame Tomo.

"You… You did this!" He growled.

"Stop it Hajime!" Satsuki said grabbing him tight

"Let me go!" Hajime said with anger.

"It's not too late yet." Tomo said.

"What do you mean?" Leo said. "Our friend is dead… and… and…" in between his sulks "Keichiro…"

"Oh no, Keichiro!" Satsuki panicked and hurriedly run towards the continuous stairs leading to a temple.

"Satsuki! Wait!" Leo said.

"Stop her!" Tomo shouted.

Too late, Satsuki was heading up the stairs and no one was behind her. Hajime and Leo shifted their sights from the stairs towards Momoko's bloodless body then towards Tomo.

Filled with anger and hatred, Hajime said "Why her?!"

"It's not too late for her yet. As long as Demon Lord has not awaken we might be able to save her." Tomo said.

"What do you mean?" Leo said, "Can't you see the knife on her chest?"

"As I have said she can be saved." Tomo said. "I will take care of her, you better go after your friend she is really in danger."

Hesitations in their actions, especially Hajime looking at the lifeless body of Momoko on the ground, who doesn't want to lose Satsuki.

"Come on!" Leo said "Satsuki needs us!" Heading towards the stairs

"Alright." Hajime took the sword, and went to the temple leaving Tomo with Momoko's body.

Once they were out of sight, Tomo let out a wrapped item out from her pocket and started to do a ritual on Momoko's body. Leo and Hajime raced against time towards the temple hoping that they are not too late. At the foot of the altar, they saw Satsuki at the center of the circle and facing her back at them.

"Suki!" Hajime yelled. "Are you alright?" he runs towards her but suddenly a strong force pushed him back.

"Satsuki it's us!" Leo said

"Hajime." Satsuki said as she run towards them, "Let's go, let us go together and get out of this place."

"What?" Hajime said

"I know you don't want to be here." Satsuki said "And so do I."

"You don't." Hajime said. "What about…"

"What about what?" Satsuki said with an exotic tone. "Nothing matters." As Satsuki wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" Hajime said.

"Something is not right here." Leo whispered behind Hajime.

"Don't mind him Haji…" Satsuki said as her lips draws nearer to Hajime.

Hajime's heart pounded hard and face started to flush. "Kiss me" Satsuki said.

Hajime couldn't resist the temptress and kissed her on her lips which seemed to be a long time. But under all the kiss Satsuki started to giggle and them laughed out loud.

"that was rich." Satsuki said.

"What the…" Hajime was in shock "Satsuki?"

"You fool it wasn't Suki!" Leo said

"It's me Satsuki." Suki said

"No you're not!" Hajime said "Where is Suki?" he demanded

"It's really me." Satsuki said while walking towards the altar, "you don't know what lies underneath her heart that is all… Aren't you happy that in your final moment you got this chance? You humans are so gullible"

Both of them confused.

"Let's have a trade shall we?" Satsuki turned towards them. "The sword, if you may for the boy."

"What?" Hajime said. "Are you mad Suki?" looking at the empty eyes of Satsuki.

"Oh no!" Leo said.

"What?" Hajime couldn't understand a thing

"Where's Keichiro?" Leo's voice trembling

From the shadows Keichiro came out unconscious and floating. "The sword first." Satsuki said. "Give it to me."

Hajime grasping it tight, as 4 hooded figures started to appear from all directions and Satsuki with her blank eyes goes near them.

"You better give it to them." Leo said

"What?" Hajime said shaking

"Just give it to them." Leo said.

"Stop!" Hajime shouted. "Satsuki wake up!"

Satsuki didn't respond immediately, "the sword." The cold voice said

Satsuki keeps on drawing nearer and nearer. Hajime couldn't draw the sword on his hands. He just shouted "Satsuki."

"Now the sword shall we." As Satsuki went to Keichiro's side and she was ready to cut his head off.

Hajime let go of the sword as one of the hooded figure got the sword and placed on the altar and the final prayer being said by Satsuki. Strong winds came and lightning flashed one by one towards the hooded figures as one by one was sacrificed and finally the last bolt hitting Satsuki and she was dropped to the ground.

"Suki!" Hajime and Leo runs towards her "are you alright?"

"Suki… Suki!" Keichiro shaking her sister

"Suki!" Hajime caressed her forehead and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry" as tears started to fall.

The earth started to tremble once more as the altar's door opens and a bright fiery light came out and the altar broke to two and another lightning struck it. A man in robes came out and looking at Hajime, Leo, Satsuki and Keichiro. Tomo and Momoko running towards them from the gates of the temple.

"Momoko you're alive." Leo said.

"Was I dead?" Momoko said

"We are too late. He has awaken." Tomo said.

"Not yet." Momoko said.

"Momoko?" Hajime said.

But there was a different aura that surrounds her. "Mom?" Satsuki whispered

"Suki" Hajime said and hugged her tight.

"Quick get the sword." Momoko said

Hajime immediately run towards the sword but lightning struck it. Throwing Hajime to the ground.

"Hajime" Satsuki said and runs towards him.

"You are too late!" the man said. "Traitors and foolish humans!"

"Oh no. He awakens" Tomo said

"It's not too late." Momoko said

"What do you mean?" Tomo said

"Rise all you demons!" demon lord said "Awaken my brothers and continue our reign as rulers!" he screamed. Going towards the sword and grab it from its stand.

Demons, monsters and spirits came out from their resting place and brought havoc to the world. Killing at every corner, screams of terror and cries are heard. Everything was in total chaos. Every nightmare arises and chaos spread.

"You!" demon lord said "looking at Tomo."

"I'll keep him busy." Tomo said charging in as she was holding a dagger.

"Help us mom." Satsuki said while looking at Momoko.

Momoko brought out the black cloth out and opened it. Looking at the pictures of the card carefully, and said "we need a seal."

"Over there" Leo said pointing towards the foot of the altar.

"We need blood." Momoko said

Hajime offered his arm as well did Satsuki and Leo. "There is only four of us we need one more." Momoko said

Keichiro deep breathe and said bravely "I will be the last."

Placing the card at the center of the seal, and flesh were pierced and blood flows around following the pattern of the seal. Momoko held out the dagger and stab the center of the card. Bright yellow light appeared like a pillar.

"Tomo the pillar appeared!" Momoko said. "We must form a circle around the light." She instructed them

"Alright. Leave it all to me." Tomo said fighting the demon lord. Just near the seal she tricked the demon lord allowed him to stab through her as she hugged him. And threw themselves in the pillar.

"Tomo!" Satsuki said.

"Seal it!" Tomo ordered

Momoko started to chant and she ordered "Everyone start chanting"

"Gates of hell be close, take demon lord with thee." They repeatedly chanted this as Tomo was struggling with demon lord

"No! Traitor!" Demon lord said.

"My lord, my love. Let us rest." Tomo said those were the last words heard from the seal before it pillar of light disappeared.

The earth trembled beneath their feet as the island started to sink. "we must hurry!" Hajime said As the group hurriedly went to the docks were they left the boat. But it already sunk first. "We must hurry and go up!" Leo said.

"Hey kids!" A man shouted over a megaphone. "Over here."

They saw the boat drawing near them. "Hey!" they all shouted waving their arms up high.

They were all safe on the boat with Inspector Nagasaki. He told them of the scroll that he found from the temple which he thinks it was ridiculous. Leo saw the scroll and read it aloud.

"634 AD, Lord Oda became power hungry and sold his soul to the devil and became demon lord. He formed an army of demons and undead and rallied his campaign throughout Japan. Upon the middle of his reign a foreigner came. He was skilled and a very talented fighter. But the only way he could stop lord Oda was that he was to possess his soul and seal it. Something went wrong in the ritual instead of possessing lord Oda, it possesses him. Now it is up to me to save the world and stop my love. I will not rest until we are together. –Tomo Kaede"

"That shed a whole lot of issues here." Hajime said looking at Satsuki and remembering earlier that night. About the kiss.

"What?" Satsuki annoyed and said "What do you want?"

"Well…" Hajime stammered to a lot of words.

"Well what?" Satsuki said.

"This." He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. "I love you Satsuki."

Everything went back to normal for some people they think of it as just nightmares but for others things haven't really change. They rebuilt everything but looking at things more differently.

**-The End-**

* * *

**End note:**Sorry it came out only today… I know this is long overdued. Well hope to here from you and thanks in advance and thanks to the people who reviewed and PM me about Hallow's heart. I'm glad you enjoyed them. Please Review.


End file.
